Bella's Alternate Ending
by Ms.Naruto-Fan
Summary: -More from the Bella's... series- Edward left seventy years ago leaving Bella behind. What happens when he come back?
1. Chapter 1 You're Old

This one will be two shots...you'll see why it's in italics later

and it doesn't get funny until the second chapter

Bella's Alternate Ending

LLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE

_It had been seventy years to the date that Edward had left leaving his love behind. He knew his heart wanted her to be there with him eternally so but his brain knew she deserved to live a full "human" life._

_The Cullens were moving back to forks to help Edward get over her death. They drove past Charlie's house in their hover car (it's the future) and discovered it in ruin from neglect. Alice comforted Edward as her held back dry sobs. He knew he could never have her like he wanted anymore._

_School was meaningless if he couldn't see her blush and shy away. Everything was the same only three generations down. edward wanted to cry but he had to stay strong for his family. "Come on, I know what'll cheer you up!" said Alice. "Community service at the old folks home. That always puts you a peace."_

_she was right. he loved how these old people had lived full lives and experience things only old people could. After school edward went to do his community service. He saw the third door on the left in the home and looked at the names of the boarders for this room. "Michael and Jessica Newton"_

_Edward silently opened the door and there on the twin beds pushed together were two eighty-nine year olds getting it in while hooked u to their oxygen tanks. Edward shuddered at their thoughts of each other._

_He shut the door loudly and listened as they shuffled nervously. He continues down the hall and looked at the names. one stopped him dead in his tracks. "Isabella Swan"_

_His cell phone vibrated in his pocket and when he looked at the caller I.D. a hologram of Alice's face came up. He pressed talk and a hologram of Alice's entire head and body appears. Her eyes appeared soft as she said, "Edward, it's her..." Alice hung up leaving Edward in his shock. He slowly opened the door ad there on the bed was a tiny old woman with a head of white hair watching TV. She hadn't notice his presence. He looked at the dresser next to her bed and noticed in the frame was one of the old still photos from seventy years ago. In the frame was one of the pictures she took at her birthday party all those years a go. it was of Edward and the rest of his family smiling back at the camera._

_Edward closed the door behind him alerting the old woman. She looked over and gasped. "Edward!"_

_"Love?" his face contorted into a mix of relief, regret and loneliness with what looked like disgust, sadness, and peace in the background._

LLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE

okay...when edward was opening the door i had "My Way" from happy feet playing on my ipod.


	2. Chapter 2: What the F

OKAY….so this is the funny part (near the end)…. I tried to make it funny

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEE

_Bella smiled as Edward crossed the room to embrace her. He sat on the edge of the bed and hugged her tight. She hugged him back as hard as her old arms could. He looked at her again. "Edward," she started, "I know it's silly but…"_

"_Love, anything you say…I'll understand." His body stiffened as he prepared for the worst._

"_I never got over you. I never married. I never had kids. I just lived waiting for you to come back."_

_His eyes widened. "Stop it Edward, I know I'm old and not as pretty as I was back when I was young but you don't have to stare." She blushed and looked away._

_This is what he had been missing. HE loved her still. He placed his cold hand on her flushed and wrinkled face and felt the texture of her skin. "Love, you couldn't look more beautiful." He pulled her face closer to his and kissed her lips._

_Bella's eyes widened at first, exaggerating her crow feet, but soon her hers drifted closed and her liver-spotted hands went to grip his hair and the back of his neck. She pulled him closed as he began to deepen and French the kiss. He could hear her old weak heart-beat speed up._

_Edward pulled away and touched his forehead to hers. After all these years he still couldn't read her thoughts. "I love you, Bella"_

_She looked at his and blushed again. She turned to look at the bed and then back at his handsome face and whispered in her sexy grandma voice, "You know…I saved myself all these years incase you ever came back."_

"_Saved what, Bella?"_

"_My virginity."_

_Edward was shocked. She loved him so much as to remain a virgin for eighty nine years. He kissed her again and pushed her down to lie on the bed. She giggled (o_O) until they both heard a crack. "Ow, my hip," she said._

_Edward chuckled as they continued to kiss. He pulled away and leaned in to whisper, "I can't live without you, I tried but I missed you too much. I'm going to…turn you."_

"_You still want me after all these years?"_

"_Love, you could've been a corpse and I still would've wanted you."_

_She smiled at him for his comment and said, "I love you."_

_His kisses ghosted from her lips to the sagging skin of her neck. She could feel his teeth as they graved the column of her neck. He pressed them to her neck in preparation for the bite and then he-_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Bella as she bolted up from the bed. She ran into the bathroom that she and Charlie shared and looked into the mirror over the sink. She was still young. Her fingers tips rubbed harshly over the smooth skin of her face. She was breathing heavy.

"Love, what happened?" asked Edward who was standing in the doorway. He had been there when she went to sleep that night.

She turned around and glared daggers at him. "You WILL change me."

"Huh?"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEE

That's it….

I was bored okay (A)


End file.
